


【龙远】偷香小贼

by Yanni4



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	【龙远】偷香小贼

偷香小贼

 

“劳驾，一间小池。”

成熟英俊的男人裹着敞口的玄墨色丝质浴袍站到了服务台前，一出现便吸引了大堂内一众美艳女郎的目光。男人的面容很是年轻，见不得半分岁月的痕迹，额前的刘海儿利落的梳起，用发胶固定，露出光洁饱满的额头来，皮肤有些过分白皙了，裸露在浴袍之外的皮肤上少有毛发的踪影，连带着面上的眉也是浅浅的，透着一股清淡的疏离。

男人的身材虽不算高大却是的健壮的刚刚好，浴袍底下露出的那一截修长的小腿肌理分明，稍稍一用力便能显出肌肉的脉络来。

落单的成熟男人总是那样的引人注目，还未等客房服务员将门卡交到马龙手上，急性子的女郎已是摇曳着走了过来，妆点精致的长指甲在男人健硕却依然白皙的胸肌上划着圈，暧昧的语气混着醉人的香水味儿扑在马龙的胸前：“帅哥，一个人泡汤多无聊啊，要不要我陪陪你呀？”

“抱歉，我家教很严的。”男人后退了半步，不动声色的避开了女人的手，随即浅笑着开了口，颇有些惋惜的样子，然而脚步却是绝不停留，丝毫不理会大堂内众人的唏嘘起哄。

小池子隐在一人多高的灌丛之间，只露了半弯明月的夜色也给予了泉水中的人很好的掩护。虽是露天的池子，但环境较公共浴池还是要私密洗多。一人一个池子，却也注定冷清些，只能远远地听着些外头大池子那儿传来的隐隐人声，事务所同来的年轻人们是耐不得寂寞的，早已成群结队的猎艳去了。

该还是很有些代沟的，马龙觉着自己还是更想一个人待着，除去了身上的袍子便下了水，仰头靠在池壁上，任凭温热的泉水将微凉的躯体包围，水波随着不时拂过耳畔的微风轻轻荡漾着，一波一波的浸润着疲惫的四肢百骸，只肖片刻之后便觉着身心舒畅，长舒了一口气后满足地阖上了眼。

蓦地，池边的灌丛剧烈地晃动起来，树叶摩挲的窸窣声便随着枝木弯折的断裂声，该是有人闯了进来，方才还沉浸在放松之中的马龙的神经瞬间紧绷，然而好容易才放松下来的身体却是被卸干净了力气，还未来得及做出反应便被人捂住了眼。

那人许是有备而来，迅速地掏出了一条黑带子将马龙的眼睛蒙了彻底，随即又拿出了不知什么，抵上了马龙那因着泡了温泉而有些发热的脖颈，无声的制止了身下之人还未开始的挣动。

“你要干什么？”马龙听闻自己的声音有一丝轻颤，被剥夺了视觉的身子对着颈间的那阵来自金属的冰凉触感格外的敏感。

“别动，不然我杀了你。”挟持着自己的人语气恶狠狠的，却不难听出嗓音里那属于少年人的稚嫩。他将环在马龙颈间的手收得更紧了些，那东西也进一步陷入了柔软的皮肉间，却是没有预料之中的刺痛，反而连带着原先的那一股冰凉也少了一些。

马龙嘴上虽是不言，心下却是镇定了许多，微微缩了缩脖子便不再动弹，屏气凝神等待着那人接下来的行动。

他感受到那人在急切地动作着，挟着自己的手还保持着原先的姿势，力道却是轻了不少，那人的身子也随着急促的动作剧烈地扭动着，不一会儿便听得了一阵轻微的声响，像是衣服落地的声音，再下一秒便是一声巨大的扑通声，小池子里顿时水花四溅，跃起的水花打在马龙裸露的肩背上，还有几滴浸湿了脸上蒙眼的布带，湿腻腻地紧贴着眼皮。

那人松开了对马龙脖颈的钳制，下一秒却是欺身而上，半跪下来，伸手扶上了马龙的侧腰，将人堵在了自己和池壁之间。少年人那火热的躯体紧贴着马龙滑腻的皮肤，硬挺的欲望直直地抵在了马龙的腰侧，在水中游走的那只手也精准地握住了马龙那半硬不硬的东西。

突如其来的刺激使得马龙不自禁地倒吸了一口凉气，身子却是愈发的火热了起来，体温甚至高过了环绕在周身的温泉水，竟觉得水温还有些微凉。覆在自己的命根子上的那只手已是异常熟练的上下撸动起来，手法极其娴熟，只一会儿的工夫便觉着全身的血液都往那处涌了过去，只片刻的工夫已是硬得可以，连带着身子也再度放松了下来。

那人的唇舌也是急不可耐地贴上了马龙的面颊，柔软的双唇从下颔开始，一寸一寸地舔舐着，不一会儿便来到了唇角。少年人轻轻撅起嘴唇，在马龙那殷红的唇角落下了一个轻吻，随即大力地封住了马龙的唇舌，灵活的小舌强硬地撬开了紧闭的牙关，在温热的口腔内逡巡，时不时还追逐着马龙的舌头与之嬉戏。那人唇上的皮肤却不是那么光滑，在他稍大的动作下，马龙甚至能感受到唇上传来小小的刺痛。

年轻人的吻霸道得很，竭力汲取着对方口中的气息，不一会儿便觉着浑身酥软，已是瘫在了马龙的身上。即便如此也是舍不得松口，待两人都有些喘不上气来才肯稍稍离开，然而也只是稍离了一点，双唇仍是衔着马龙的下唇珠，喘着粗气开口，语气却仍是装着凶恶：“今晚你伺候好了我，我便放了你。”

原来是一个采花贼。

虽说是恶狠狠的威胁，马龙却是抑制不住地嗤笑了出来，覆在他身上的人一怔，显然是有些恼怒，抬手便在马龙紧俏的臀上拍了一掌，只是这掌力在温泉水的微波之中就显得有些软绵绵了。少年人气不过，忙伸出一条小腿卡入了马龙的腿间，向侧边一顶，将马龙的双腿大分开来，硬挺的欲望直直地顶着马龙的腿根，那东西温度高得吓人，在这冒着热气的温泉水之中都能感受上头传出的丝丝热气。

那人已是伸手向着马龙的股间探去，指尖还未曾探到穴口便被马龙一把抓住，强劲有力的大手覆上了上首之人那细瘦的手腕子，暗暗使了劲儿。身上的人一惊，忙挣动起来，手上亦是下了死力气，连带着身子也微微挣动，不死心地在马龙的股间做着乱。

“别闹。”马龙粗着嗓子低吼了一声，甫一开口便是满溢的情欲，那人也是个不肯服输的主儿，仍在做着最后的挣扎，马龙拽着他的手腕子将人拉近了些，伸长脖子摸索着凑到了那人的耳畔，张口便咬住了那人的耳垂，摩挲着开口道，“你敢！”

方才还在挣动的人像是被点了穴一般，瞬间安静了下来，僵直着身子靠在马龙的怀里一动不动。马龙满意地笑了笑，大手也覆上那人柔软的臀肉，轻一下重一下地揉搓了起来，嘴上也不闲着，伸出舌头轻轻地描摹着那人的耳廓，随即轻轻吹了口气，哑声开口道：“你自己来。”

身上的少年明显地一僵，不知是恼怒还是羞涩，半晌没有动作，马龙等的有些不耐烦，顺手就在那人紧致的臀肉上捏了一把。少年这才回过神来，抬起了扶在马龙腰间的双手撑上了池沿，将自己的身子撑起来一些，磨蹭着抬起了别在马龙双腿之间的左腿，改为跨坐在他身上。

下一秒便觉着马龙的欲望紧紧地顶在了自己的会阴处，一下子又是慌了神，不知该如何动作。马龙看不见身上之人的神情，直觉那个小少年又走了神，忙顶了顶胯将人的意识唤了回来，随即懒懒地开口道：“怎么，你不敢吗？”

“谁说我不敢！”果然还是少年人不服输的天性，少年伸出一只手来握住了马龙的欲望，只用一只手扶住了池沿，对准了马龙的欲望扭着身子坐了下去。不知是不是这温泉水的润滑作用，进入的极为顺利，马龙只觉那地儿破开了一层层软肉，那温暖又炙热的内里紧紧吸附着自己，催促着自己不断前行。

马龙猛地向上顶了一下，少年果然经受不住，失去了力气一般的坐立不稳，整个身子往下一滑，倒是便宜了马龙的欲望，噗哧一下，全根没入。

马龙忙伸手扶住了少年的腰肢，再也忍耐不住地开始操动起来。少年的身子精瘦得很，细滑的皮肤之下只覆了一层薄肉，手心都能描摹出耻骨的形状来，臀部倒是肉乎乎的，浑圆顶翘。马龙托着少年的臀肉不断地进进出出，一时之间水波漾漾，清越的水声接连着奏响。温泉水缓和了性交的律动，却是放大了感官的感受，少年人是经不住这样的刺激的，不一会儿便溢出了细细碎碎的呻吟，和着那水声一起，黏黏腻腻的。

马龙抱着人操弄了一阵，觉得不过瘾，让少年的小腿挂在自己的臂间，竟是抱着人站了起来，离开了温泉水的身子在微风的吹拂之下立刻起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，还未退出小穴的性器一下埋得深，使得身上的少年人受不住的尖叫起来：“太……太深了！”

马龙未曾理会，就着这个姿势一阵猛操，因着蒙着眼睛的缘故并不是那么容易地便能掌握平衡，整个人连带着怀中的少年都有些摇摇晃晃的。  
少年搂着他的脖子尖叫出声，惊慌不已，却是听着满陷于情欲的马龙在他耳边开口了：“林高远，你是不是应该给我解开了，昂？”

那上挑的尾音使得少年不自觉地害怕起来，忙伸出手去解着绑在马龙脑后的带子，却是手忙脚乱地折腾了好一会儿。马龙那厢也不着急，抱着人转身便走到了池子旁边供客人休息的石桌子旁，一松手便将人放倒在桌子上。

冰凉的石面贴着林高远赤裸的脊背，凉得他一下便躬起了腰，双臂揽在马龙的颈间不肯放。马龙这时才重见光明，看着埋在自己颈间的小脑袋颇为无奈的叹了口气，随即偏过身子拾起了此前随意搁在石凳之上的浴袍铺在石桌上，俯身将人放了回去。

他的小孩儿这才安分了下来，略有些局促地躺在他的目光之下，不着寸缕的白皙身子在玄墨色的浴袍和墨黑的天色之下显得更为莹白，小脸红扑扑的，带着一抹情事之时才会沾染上的独特的粉红，并且一直向下蔓延，晕染过了修长优美的脖颈，渗透到白皙的胸膛之上。此刻正双腿大张的躺在自己身下，股间的小穴还紧紧吸附着自己的性器。

林高远见马龙望着他出了神，瞬间便起了坏心思，可着劲儿狠狠地收缩了一下小穴，果然唤回了马龙的神思。马龙被这突如其来的收缩夹得差点泄了出来，忙稳了稳心思压制住了射精的冲动，伸手在小孩儿白嫩的臀上狠狠地拍了一掌，身下也跟着大动起来。

方才还神气的不行的小孩儿瞬间便承受不住，连带着呻吟也带上了哭腔，真是个小妖精。马龙瞧着他那泫然欲泣的小脸不禁倒吸了一口凉气，粗着嗓子喃喃道：“你就知道胡闹。”

身下的小孩儿因着灭顶的快感已是浑身发颤，嘴上却仍是不肯放松，一双含了些泪花的小鹿眼直直地盯着身上的男人，黏黏腻腻地开口道：“那，那龙哥，嗯…喜…喜不喜欢这个，啊……惊喜嘛。”


End file.
